Astro Boy Vs Android Sixteen
DBXAstroVs16.png AstroVs16.png|Alt. Astro Boy Vs Dragon Ball Z! These otherwise peaceful robots have been pushed to their limits, and now aim to shut down the other for good! History of the Matchup Both Astro and 16 were robotic recreations of the sons lost by brilliant scientists, but those scientists soon learned that thy could never truly replace the real thing. They grew up peaceful, and like to avoid conflict, but if the time calls for action, they will not hold back. Intro (Aningaaq, 0:00-0:44) In a darkened laboratory, late at night, a single lamp illuminates a table where a frail old man is working on a sort of machine. His work is methodical and slow as he prepares the final, delicate procedures. Elsewhere in the world, another similar setting is taking place; yet another scientist is up late, slowly completing an unseen creation. Both scenes flash in intervals as the doctors follow nearly identical steps in their work, before both, at the same time, step back and activate a final switch. Nothing happens at first, but the doctors keep watching. Finally, an unseen force begins to make a whirring sound, and a figure obscured by shadow sits up on each of the beds. (A Hero’s Desparation, 0:00-0:46) Doctor Tenma and Doctor Gero: Welcome back to life... my son... Fast forward to a few years later in the skies over a mountain range. The calm air suddenly gets interrupted by Trunks and Android 17 smashing into each other in the air, trying to overpower each other while Android 18 and Vegeta fly around them, trying to hit each other with ki blasts and punches. 17 gets the upper hand on Trunks and throws him to the ground, but turns around and only barely avoids a Destructo Disk fired by Krillin down below. 18 kicks Vegeta down to the ground as 17 flies after Krillin, but a long green Namekian arm shoots out of nowhere and grips 17 by the leg. Piccolo reveals himself and twists around, using his elastic arm to sling 17 through the air and into 18; the two collide, and recovering from the impact, notice several dozen balls of energy surrounding them. The Hellzone Grenade collapses on them with each sphere detonating at max power, but the Androids fly out of the fireball more burnt than injured. Down below in his lab in the mountains, Doctor Gero is frantically typing at a computer, trying to organize a defense against the Z-fighters. Gero: Those blasted fools! I’ll get them with... wait, what’s this? A third android? Impossible! 19 was destroyed, and 16 is... I guess 16 is my last resort. I don’t recognize this android, but if it isn’t on my side, I will need reinforcements. I will kill son Goku, and these fools will not get in my way! (Makafushigi Adventure, 0:00-0:22) Gero runs over to a hibernation chamber in his lab and activates it. From behind its glass window, a pair of red eyes light up. On the computer screen, the blinking light indicating an unknown android moves closer and closer; outside in the mountains, the being is shown to be Astro Boy, who is flying to the combat sight. Astro Boy: I need to stop the fighting in these mountains. Dad says that some of these people are friends of Doctor Brief, and I should be able to trust them. If I don’t recognize anyone, I have to be careful... there they are! Astro looks at the Androids fighting the Z Fighters in the distance, and prepares to move in. Astro: It looks like the blonde woman and the one with the ascot are the bad guys. Weird, they seem like robots, but not quite... (Cell Theme, 0:00-0:43) Astro’s thoughts are interrupted when a large, shadowy figure suddenly moves against him and punches him. Astro blocks the punch in time, but still flies backwards a short distance unharmed. The mysterious individual is Android 16, and he sternly looks at the intruder. 16: Unknown android! Do not interfere! Astro: Make me! Your buddies are attacking my friends! 16: Analyzing statement. You are friends with the Saiyans, the Namekian, and the Humans. They are friends with Son Goku. You are friends with Son Goku. Astro: Yeah, we know each other! You must be an Android created by Doctor Gero! My father told me all about his creations! Gero's voice then comes on through a speaker on 16's body. Gero: 16, destroy this brat! I'm uploading new data to you now! 16: I am programmed with the sole purpose of murdering Son Goku. However... 16 clenches his fists as he braces himself for a fight. 16: If Son Goku’s friends continue to put up resistance, I will have to crush you to meet my objective. Mission: Updated. Astro: Oh boy. HERE WE GO!!! (Battle Theme 2, 0:00-0:58) Astro crosses his arms in front of his face to brace himself as 16 rockets towards him; with one of his hard punches, he sends Astro flying away, but the little robot does a loop in the air to regain his balance and gain height over his opponent. Astro shoots down with a fist out in front of him, cracking the sound barrier before he smashes into 16; the Android raises his palms in defense and catches Astro’s fist, albeit with a lot of effort. Both robots flash-step backwards away from each other, and rocket boost back towards each other to start a full-on fistfight in the middle of the air. 16, with superior reach and power, holds the upper hand, and Astro can only block his punches with his own fists for so long before his defenses start to waver. To this, 16 suddenly kicks upwards, striking Astro into the air with his foot and knocking him sky high. 16 instantly reappears in the air above Astro to punch him twice and knock him sideways, then flashes behind him again to kick him downwards. Not finished, 16 shoots after the falling Astro and puts an elbow in front of his face. Catching up fast, 16 rams his arm into Astro and increases his thrust, diving towards a mountain and scraping Astro against it as they descend towards the ground. When they finally hit the ground, the impact creates a large dust cloud and a shockwave that echoes throughout the mountains. 16’s silhouette and glowing red eyes light up in the dust as he stands above the downed Astro and lifts a fist into the air to finish him off. Thinking fast, Astro activates the thrusters in his legs and shoots forward, barely dodging the punch. He flips himself around and lands with his feet against a tree trunk, which he pushes off to fly right back at the Red Ribbon Android, kicking 16 in the face. 16 slides backwards a big, but recovers his balance and jumps forward to resume the fight. This time, Astro uses speed and his small size, zipping around the air with his rocket legs to avoid 16’s attacks and lands his own. After a few hits on his opponent, Astro uppercuts 16 in the jaw with his left arm, knocking him upwards and flying after him to hit him with a second uppercut with his right. This time, he grips 16’s foot and twirls in the air like a small tornado, swinging 16 around and around before letting him go and sending him flying through several trees and rocks. 16’s crash landing creates a deep trench in the ground, but he gets up all the same. (Super Buu, 0:38-1:42) The tips of Atom’s fingers slide off as he shoots ten thin lasers at his steadfast enemy; 16 braces himself and blocks them all with his thick shoulder armour, before flying forwards intent on shoulder-ramming Astro. Asto stops his attack and instead increases the thrust in his leg rockets; by putting one leg out of him, he starts spinning around rapidly in place, the two jets giving him intense circular motion. When 16 comes in close, he is greeted by a powerful kick to the face which sends him flying into the sky. Astro’s arms then transform into fully-mounted energy cannons, and he fires a large blast up at 16; the Android sees the blast coming and activates two cannons in his own hands, firing a blast downwards. The two attacks collide in the air, and Astro Boy flies upwards out of the fireball. The two robots fly around the sky, firing smaller energy projectiles at each other; they all either collide or are dodged, so 16 decides to bring the fight in close quarters again. He extends a leg out and rockets himself forward, kicking Astro Boy square in the face. Android 16 spins around in the air to kick Astro a few more times, before a final kick is blocked by Astro’s arm cannons. Astro takes off even higher into the air, so 16 smirks and follows. As Astro flies up higher and higher, 16 slowly catches up, flying alongside him before Astro suddenly changes directions, and 16 follows. The two fly down to a different part of the mountain range, landing on the ground and punching each other as hard and as fast as they can. 16, towering over the tiny Atom, suddenly swings his head down, trying to headbutt Astro who counters with a headbutt of his own. The two are locked in a power struggle briefly before Astro grips one of 16’s arms and picks him up, holding him up high before slamming him into the ground. He kneels down on 16’s chest and punches his face over and over, so quickly his arms become blurry before they turn into cannons and fire point blank. As Astro backs away into the air, 16 gets up, visibly injured but not impeded; he quickly rams his shoulder into Astro to knock him backwards. With a flash-step, 16 appears in front of Astro and punches him thrice in the stomach, headbutts him towards the ground, and flip-kicks him back into the air. Seeing 16 flying at him from below, Astro fires a steady stream of energy blasts from his arms, and 16 does the same. The blue and yellow blasts collide with each other, and the attacks increase in power until they become continuous streams of energy pushing against each other. Android 16 and Astro Boy keep the attacks up as they circle around each other in the air; far off, Androids 17 and 18 and the Z-Fighters look off into the mountains, curious as to what is causing the heavy rumbling in the environment. (Silence) Finally, both fighters break the beam struggle, and stare each other down in the air. All is tense for a moment, before 16 aims an arm at Astro Boy. 16: Rocket Punch! 16’s fist flies out of his wrist and socks Astro in the face before returning. Dazed only briefly, Astro fires multiple small beams from his finger tips. 16 easily blocks them, but is distracted long enough to miss Astro suddenly flying away. A view of the Earth is shown, with Astro flying around the globe before he comes back and smashes into 16 from behind, knocking him downwards into a mountain which promptly explodes. (Goku’s Spirit Bomb, 0:00-1:10) As a large volume of dust escapes into the air, Astro descends down into the impact side, and his eyes generate intense beams of light to see into the smoke. He looks around briefly, before finally spotting a large crater in the ground, shaped vaguely humanoid. However, 16 himself is nowhere to be found. Astro keeps looking, before a hand taps him on the shoulder from behind. As Atom turns around, a second hand belonging to 16 punches him, catching him off guard and sending him flying into a second mountain, causing a large amount of damage to it as well. Injured, Astro collapses to the ground, and 16 walks over to him. The Android puts one foot on Astro’s back to hold him down while using his arms to grip one of his enemy’s wrists; with an intense tug, 16 rips Astro’s arm off and tosses it aside. 16: You are now beaten. Astro: I... still have... a surprise you don’t know about! 16 raises an eyebrow in curiosity before two machine guns pop out of Astro’s rear end and fire a steady stream of bullets into his face. He raises his arms in front of his head to block, as Astro escapes to grab his arm and reattach it. As he gives it a test movement, 16 is stunned. 16: What!? The intercom on Android 16 activates again, yielding Doctor Gero’s voice from behind it. Gero: 16! Activate your emergency protocols! I’ve evacuated the planet, and I’ll he heading to Namek! Blow the Earth up to kill Goku! 16: Understood. Astro: What? Astro squints his eyes as he scans 16’s body, and detects the massive bomb held within him. Astro: Oh no! I thought this guy wasn’t evil and he was just following orders! But he’s going to blow up the planet with that thing! (Flight, 2:57-4:12) Astro backs up to the cave his crash created and pushes against the roof. As his thrusters increase to max power, he slowly lifts the remains of the small mountain high into the air, casting a shadow over 16. 16 glows yellow as he surrounds himself with energy, and he flies into the air just as Astro tosses the mountain down. Both fists in front of him, 16 begins tunneling through the mountain, splitting it apart. Astro does the same, flying down and drilling into the rock. The airborne mountain suddenly explodes as the two connect within it, and amidst the chunks of rock flying in every direction, Astro has overpowered the Android, punching straight through his chest and carrying the bomb out his back. Android 16’s body falls to the Earth below as Astro Boy flies high into space, carrying the ticking bomb with him. Literally racing the clock, Astro escapes the stratosphere and throws the bomb away as far as he can; it passes the moon and several dozen satellites before exploding, causing a harmless blast visible from all areas of the Earth. Astro smiles, and turns around to fly back to the ground. However, as he descends, he senses something coming towards him. Back down closer to the ground, 16 is flying upwards towards his opponent, despite his severe injuries. Astro, stunned at how 16 could keep fighting, flies faster. The two collide once again, sending a shockwave throughout what remains of the mountain range. This collision is followed by several swinging fists as they try to put the other down for good; the attacks get faster and faster as the two take their fight throughout the mountains and eventually become nothing but peach and green blurs of light. These blurs shoot through the sky, crossing and intersecting at different angles before travelling upwards; there is a few seconds of delay before several shockwaves escape the moments of collision, the fighters having attacked each other so fast. The two beams then approach each other head on and smash into each other. (Elysium, 13:32-14:16) Struggling in the air, 16 has Astro gripped between his hands as Astro pushes back. Slowly, however, 16’s wrists separate from the rest of his body. Astro is shocked as he remains trapped in the hands’ grip while they push him into the ground with enough force to immobilize him. Above him in the air, the holes in 16’s arms begin to glow with intense energy as the Android aims them down at a pinned Astro. 16: HELL’S.... FFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Two powerful blasts escape 16’s wrists and bombard Astro with an explosion that bathes the entire mountain range in an intense light. The blast is visible from space, and the winds are felt several miles over as it burns away at the ground in a last-ditch effort to put down the mighty Atom. Slowly, beneath the explosion, Atom’s skin begins to melt. (Silence) Finally, the attack is finished, and a massive crater remains where Astro had been. Most of his body parts are scattered around the crater with their skin burnt off, but his head remains in the center of the blast zone, sparking with electricity. The eyes even blink, showing that he is still alive, but this ends quickly as 16 descends from the sky with his arms crossed, crushing and shattering Astro’s head beneath him as he lands. Outro 16 takes a few steps forward, before collapsing to the ground because of his damage... and missing torso. As he pants in the dirt, a truck rolls up to the site, with the Capsule Corp. Logo on the side. A familiar blue-haired woman steps out and looks down at the Android. DBX Category:MP999 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts